Kiss Me
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: "I-I'm sorry, Oneesama... but could you repeat that?" Zakuro rolled her eyes and took a step closer, the mild tap of that footstep sending a shock wave through Minto's heart. "I want you to kiss me." Minto x Zakuro


**This is just a cute Zakuro x Minto story I came up with... hope you enjoy it! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Me<strong>

It was just two simple words voiced no louder than a murmur, but to Minto it felt like Zakuro had just screamed them in her ears.

A broom was dropped, the sound of it crashing against the floor echoing in the dim emptiness of Café Mew Mew. Ryou and Keiichiro were in the basement researching something concerning the aliens, while Minto and Zakuro had offered to stay late and help clean up the café—it was one of their busiest service days after all, and the customers never really seemed to have proper table manners. Zakuro stayed behind to help because something was on her mind and she wanted to distract herself, and even though Minto disliked the idea of work in any way, shape, or form, she knew that offering to help in this case would get her alone time with Zakuro, so she just had to do it.

They had been cleaning tables and sweeping up broken dishes—Ichigo was too distracted about her date with Masaya she was going to have after her shift was done that she forgot she was holding peoples' orders half the time—in a comfortable silence until that point. Then, all of a sudden, Zakuro stopped working, stared Minto in the eyes, and said those words… thus leaving a shell-shocked Minto frozen, her hands still in front of her in the position in which she was holding her broom before she dropped it.

The bird Mew's eyes widened and her lips parted, her throat suddenly feeling very dry and constricted. Did she just hear that right? No, she couldn't have. God, what did someone slip in her herbal tea when she wasn't looking?

"I-I'm sorry, Oneesama… but could you repeat that?"

Zakuro rolled her eyes and took a step closer, the mild tap of that footstep sending a shock wave through Minto's heart.

"I want you to kiss me."

Minto gulped, a blush quickly splashing across her cheeks. There's no way she could have misheard that a second time. It took a lot of energy just to force her arms to lock back at her sides. The very idea of kissing Zakuro practically made Minto ecstatic, but she was too confused to be able to celebrate.

"Um… uhhh…" Minto cursed inwardly at the babbles flowing out of her mouth. She couldn't help it, though. Having the words 'kiss' and 'Zakuro' in the same sentence made her heart beat irregularly. It's a moment she'd always dreamed of—kissing the girl who meant everything to her—but having Zakuro actually _ask_ her to and _want_ her to was a little bit strange. Emphasis on _little_.

Eventually, however, Minto was able to force out her question, "Why?"

The older girl pulled forward a chair and sat on it, crossing one long leg over the other. Her gaze met Minto's before she spoke, "I was on set for a movie yesterday and there's this scene—"

"—You're going to be in a new movie?"

Zakuro chuckled; she could hear the slightest bit of fangirlness shining through in Minto's tone. In a way, it was kind of adorable.

"Yes, that's the reason why I wasn't here yesterday."

"Perfectly acceptable reason."

Zakuro chuckled again at the excitement she could now see in Minto's chocolate depths. "Anyways," the wolfgirl continued, "there's this scene in the movie where the main female character," she pointed to herself, "and the main male character realize they're in love with each other. I'm supposed to sit in a chair, just like this, and the male is supposed to walk up to me and kiss me."

Minto nodded, but she still wasn't sure what this had to do with Zakuro wanting her to kiss her.

"We tried shooting the scene several times," the purple haired girl explained, "but the director kept saying I wasn't playing my role convincingly enough. Every time the male actor kissed me, I just… lost my character. Instead of happily kissing him back to prove how in love my character was, my expression just turned to stone. I kissed him back, sure, but there was nothing on my face that proved that I 'loved' him. For this movie to be a success, I need to change that."

Minto cocked her head to the side. "Oneesama, I'm proud that you're willing to try so hard to make sure your new movie is successful, but I still don't see where I fit into this."

"I want you to reenact that scene with me."

Minto nearly choked on her own saliva. "Y-You want me to _what_?"

Zakuro sighed gently. "I'm more comfortable around you than I am around that actor, Minto, so maybe if I rehearse the scene with you, then maybe I'll be able to get the emotion right."

Minto's heart slammed against her ribcage at how sincere Zakuro's words sounded, a huge difference from how cold and emotionless they usually were.

"R-Really, Oneesama?" The corners of the bird Mew's lips began to twitch.

And Zakuro noticed. "Yes."

"O-Okay then, I'll do it!" Minto declared, her cheeks red. A beautiful smile warmed her expression. "Anything for Oneesama."

Zakuro's breath halted for a moment, her eyes flicking to the floor to avoid the younger girl's gaze. After letting out a silent breath, the blue eyed model looked back up and said, "Thank you, Minto."

"No problem. So…" Minto was excited now. She couldn't believe that she was going to get to kiss her idol! "… What do I have to do?"

"Hm…" Zakuro looked up for a moment, as if thinking back to the movie scene itself. "Stand over there." Zakuro pointed to a certain spot a couple metres away and Minto had no hesitation in pacing over to her idol's desired destination. "Now all you have to do is walk over and kiss me."

The raven haired girl's blush darkened after hearing the word 'kiss' again. "D-Do I have to say anything?"

"No," Zakuro shook her head, adjusting her legs so that her opposite one was on top now. "And neither do I. This scene is purely about the realization the two characters come to when they understand that they love each other."

"Oh… okay." Now that Minto took the time to think about it, she was actually really nervous. The apprehension of this only struck her when she was standing a few metres away from Zakuro, the wolf Mew's eyes staring into hers so intensely that she could feel her legs turn to jell-O. How was it that the model could affect her so much without even trying?

_Calm down, Minto! Deep breaths, remember? Deep breaths. _Minto silently inhaled and exhaled for a few moments, mentally preparing herself. She was about to kiss the one she adored with all her heart; the one she respected more than anyone else in the world. Minto reasoned that Zakuro was probably an amazing kisser… but wait, what if she didn't like the way Minto kisses? What if she thinks the kiss is horrible and shoves her away? What if she ended up thinking that lesbian kisses were disgusting? Oh God, how their friendship would be ruined…

_No,_ Minto argued with herself, _Oneesama asked me to do this for her. She wouldn't turn me away at the very last second. Even she isn't that cruel. So I can't back out now. Besides, the amount I want this… I love her so much…_

The brown eyed girl clenched her fists at her sides tightly for a final boost of determination and bravery. "Okay, here I go."

Minto walked forward carefully, shakily, each step seeming to take longer than the last. Her idol gazed directly at her the entire time, just to unnerve her even more.

When she finally reached Zakuro, she was frozen on what to actually do. She had never kissed anyone before. Maybe it would have been wise if she had thought this far ahead earlier…

Surprisingly, she came to a conclusion to this pretty fast, thankfully before she thought about it too much. Minto smiled, and she was delighted at the hint of a sparkle she saw in Zakuro's eyes when she did.

_Stop worrying about whether you'll give her a perfect kiss or not, _Minto told herself, _just show her how much you love her. Maybe that's why you couldn't feel any emotion when that other actor kissed you, Oneesama… because he doesn't love you like I do…_

Minto held Zakuro's face gently in her hands, stroking the porcelain skin beneath with her thumbs as if the wolf Mew was the most precious thing in the world—which to Minto, she was. The raven haired girl's blush spread further across her face and its redness brightened as her eyes scanned Zakuro's face for a reaction. She still looked pretty emotionless, as if she were afraid to show her emotions—but there, Minto saw it, something deep within Zakuro's eyes. A spark of feeling.

Zakuro fluttered her eyes closed, and Minto knew this was her cue. With a final push of her mental will, she closed her eyes and tenderly pressed her lips against Zakuro's.

The purple haired girl's lips were warm, smooth, and softer than the petals of any rose. Oh God, how good it felt to be kissing those lips; butterflies were flying around in Minto's stomach. Minto could only wish that this wouldn't be the last time she would get to kiss Zakuro.

But after Minto calmed down a bit, she realized something. Zakuro wasn't kissing her back. What was going on? Were they not supposed to be reenacting a scene between two people who had just realized their love for each other? Was this Zakuro's way of rejecting her or something?

Minto pulled away gently, letting herself linger as long as she could. She missed the soft feel of Zakuro's lips against hers the moment she backed away. Minto opened her eyes slowly, just to notice that Zakuro still had her eyes closed. Minto withered a bit; did Zakuro really dislike her kiss that much that she couldn't even look at her now? Oh God, she did ruin everything, didn't she?

Biting back a shudder, Minto was about to pull her hands back—but wait, right there, just a smudge on both of Zakuro's cheeks… was that pink? Was she beginning to blush a bit? No way.

"Hm… I see."

Minto nearly jumped from hearing Zakuro's voice. "Oneesama?"

The older girl lifted her hand so that it was covering one of Minto's, keeping the younger girl's hand cupped to her cheek. Her eyes were still closed as she replied:

"So that's what it feels like… being kissed by someone who loves you."

Minto felt her heart skip a beat. She was too much in shock to say anything back.

Zakuro's sapphire orbs fluttered open to meet her young admirer's gaze. "I guess I should return the favor."

Without warning, Zakuro shot upwards from her seat, keeping a tight hold of Minto's hand. With her free hand, the wolf Mew gripped Minto's chin and pulled the girl in for another kiss.

Minto could feel different shades of red and pink blossom all over her face as those rose-petal soft lips dominated her own, leaving her helpless. Zakuro was such a good kisser that Minto could feel herself melt under her touch, yet she was still too frozen to even kiss the model back.

Unfortunately for Minto, Zakuro pulled away before she was able to thaw from her frozen state. The wolf Mew's face looked emotionless, but no, there was something there, even if it was hard to read.

"So, did you enjoy it, too?" Zakuro asked.

"H-Huh?" Minto squeaked, unable to control the pitch of her voice. She could practically feel her face burning.

"The feeling of being kissed by someone who loves you."

Minto's eyes widened, her heart beating at speeds that couldn't possibly be safe.

"O-Oneesama…" the bird Mew started slowly, unsurely, still trying to control herself and make sense of the entire situation, "… is this actually how the scene in your movie goes?"

Zakuro smiled and squeezed Minto's hand.

"What movie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh Zakuro you devious little wolf you xD<br>**

**I came up with this idea at 3:30 in the morning if you can believe it, and I wrote it and edited it in the past 3 hours or so... was pretty fun ^^ I just felt like writing something cute and short in complete contrast to the emotional and long story I submitted a few days ago.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! :)**


End file.
